Pineapple means stop, Stop means go slowly
by SerenitySaturn
Summary: Astrid had a secret. A secret that would ruin her entire reputation if anyone on Berk were to find out. Can Hiccup help satisfy her secret? Smutty hardcore stories as they explore stuff! Warning: This story will contain BDSM, thats Bondage, Domination, Sadism, and Masochism. Will contain safe words and consensual hardcore stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid had a secret. A secret that would ruin her entire reputation if anyone on Berk were to find out. She fist realized this particularity of hers by the time she was 15 or so. It had been when she first started noticing Hiccup. At the time she would have rather been eaten by a deadly nadder that spill to anybody that she found Hiccup the teensiest bit attractive.

It was his hands. They were already larger than hers and rough from all his work in the forgery. During study time, her mind would occasionally (i.e. very often) wonder over to Hiccup at the next table and stare intensely at his hands. She would imagine how strong his hands were, and what they could do to her.

As things go, Astrid's imaginations gradually developed into more tantalizing, albeit darker fantasies. By the time she was 16, She knew what she wanted. But she didn't dare tell a sole. What would people say? That she was a perverted abomination, a slut, a whore, sinful, full of demons. She thought about it at night when she touched herself, she thought about it when her and hiccup kissed gently after a date.

But what would happen if she told hiccup what she actually wanted? Would he think she was disgusting? Would he break up with her? She new he wouldn't tell anyone, Hiccup would never do that. But his demeanor and personality, honestly Astrid wasn't sure if Hiccup could mentally take what she so desperately wanted.

She decided to stop her worrying. After her date with hiccup tonight, she would tell him. And if he stayed then great, but if he didn't then… then she would just need to get it somewhere else.

He walked her to her house as he usually did after one of their dates. leaning in, he gave her a tender kiss on her lips.

"Good night Astrid. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he was just turning to leave when Astrids hand shot out and grasped his wrist.

"WAIT" she scream-shouted. "I… I want to ask you something" Hiccup gave her his full attention seeing as how she seemed so serious all of a sudden.

"I… Hiccup, I like you, but I— I want something more…" Hiccup swallowed. More? More what? She didn't mean marriage did she?

"Hiccup I want you… to tie me up"

"…What? But why would I tie you up?"

"Because it, it turns me on. I want you to tie me up and then— and then talk dirty to me and spank me and, and degrade me…" Astrids normally pale skin what now beet red. Her eyes were staring straight down to the floor. She wished that a hole would open up and she would fall into it. That way she could escape from this embarrassment.

Hiccups mouth was gaping open. He was stunned. She wanted him to hit her and degrade her? How could he— but she was perfect. how could he so much as think about laying a finger on her perfectly soft beautiful skin.

"Astrid, I, I don't… know. I don't know if I can do that…" he watched as disappointment and shame crossed her face. He made her make that face. He knew that he would never hurt her, but he also knew that in this moment he was currently hurting her more than he ever had before.

"Astrid" he gently coaxed her chin up with his hand so that she was forced to look at him.

"I can try… I guess. If this is something you really want… then I can try…" He gave her a gentle smile. The kissed once more before parting ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup had spent the next few nights tossing and turning. He kept replaying the evening a few nights ago.

"—I want you to tie me up and then—" every time he thought about it he started blushing. Sometimes he thought maybe he had just hallucinated that exchange. Maybe this was something he unconsciously wanted to do to her, since there was no logical reason why she would ever willingly want him to tie her up and… degrade her. _Degrade Her…_ degrade… what does it mean to degrade someone? Hiccup tried to imagine it… but his mind drew blanks.

It had been a few days since that conversation, and he and Astrid barely had time to talk about it. They did however, plan a date. This weekend they would meet deep in the forest. Astrid had suggested it to him. She told him not to worry about anything, that she should take care of everything. But, take care of what? What was she planning.

Thinking about it made hiccup sweat. Hiccup rolled over under his covers and shut his eyes tightly, trying to sleep.

He woke early the next morning. He inhaled his breakfast before bolting out the backdoor. Luckily Stoic had already left. Hiccup was too nervous to talk to anyone. He hiked deeper and deeper into the woods. The early morning sunlight streamed though the overhead trees and dappled the mossy overgrown path he was following. He finally came to a large bowlder, shaped like a bowlder a few meters off the path. _Boulders Point_ the Berkians called it. This was where he was supposed to meet Astrid. Hiccup had gotten here early to calm his nerves. before he would have to …

Rustling from behind him caught his attention and he turned to see Astrid stepping through the trees.

"Hey" She smiled at him. He could tell that she was also nervous. He noticed she had a satchel slung over her shoulder. She pecked him on the cheek and then bent down unloading the contents of the satchel. She kneeled as she took out bundles of rope.

"So uh, you know I've never done anything like this before and I"

"Don't worry." Astrid looked up at him as she kneeled "I thought we could go slow since this is… new for both of us" She gave him a soft smile.

"I figured we could start with just this" She stood and held out one bundle of rope and what looked like a handwritten booklet. Hiccup to the booklet and started flipping through it. Inside there were anatomically correct sketches of body knots in many different positions.

"I've been coming up with different ideas for a while now" She said with a blush.

Some looked rather difficult, but the first few looked pretty simple. Hiccup could definitely manage this.

"Okay, We can try the first few then" He said continuing to flip through. He looked up and his breath hitched. "Wha— what are you— doing?!" Color flushed his face as he watched Astrid unfasten her vest.

"It'll be uncomfortable with clothes, Besides this is what I've been imagining" She smiled as she slipped the leather fest to the floor. Beneath Astrid's sheer thin blouse the shape of her breasts was just visible. He averted his eyes as she continued to strip, lifting the blouse over her head. Glancing up her took in the shape of her supple chest and the way her nipples stood perked against the cool morning air. She slid her pants off. Astrid stood completely bare with just a pair of black simple panties covering herself.

She looked seductively at Hiccup. This was the first time he had seen her this naked. All they'd ever done before was kiss for Thor's sake!

"Here" She handed him the rope. Hiccup took it. She licked her lips tantalizingly "You can start now"

XXXXXXXX

Thank for reading, hoped you like it so far.

I'm open to reader ideas!

If anyone has anything they want to read let me know and I might include it.


End file.
